Student Bodies
by Incubabe
Summary: **FINALLY COMPLETE!!** CH10 UP - please R&R. A lil' Joey/Wilder fic coz I love 'em together.
1. Chapter 1

STUDENT BODIES 

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Kevin Williamson & WB…

(Joey & Wilder haven't split up in this lil' tale, mainly because they were my fave couple this season and Audrey fancies Pacey openly.)

Chapter One

Joey woke to the annoying volume of Audrey's yoga video; Audrey herself was in an impossible position in the middle of the floor. Joey looked across at her bedside table; her clock informed her that it was past ten o'clock. She sat up and pushed her hair back with both hands. Audrey glanced up at her.

" Finally. Y'know, I was beginning to think you were dead," said Audrey as she fell out of position and landed flat on her back.

" I know, I'm sorry. I was back late last night," mumbled Joey, pushing back her duvet and swinging her legs out of bed.

" Yeah, what was that about? You're never in after me. It's not fair," moaned Audrey, taking a large mouthful of water from a bottle lying next to her on the floor.

" I was with Wilder," said Joey, her head in her hands. Audrey's eyes widened with the news.

" No way. Seriously?" she said as she jumped up and sat at the end of Joey's bed, her legs folded beneath her and her eyes fixed on Joey, waiting for the gossip. Joey nodded solemnly but Audrey just sat there, beaming with the news. " Then why the glum?"

" Because he's my professor. This shouldn't be happening. Did you know he could lose his job?" asked Joey. She grabbed a towel of the back of her chair and walked towards the bathroom. Audrey shook her head at Joey's last question:

" Well, Joey Potter, the second you are done in that bathroom, we are going out for breakfast and I wanna hear every last detail," she grinned, Joey smiled slightly and disappeared into the bathroom.

The student canteen at Worthington was not as prestigious as the institute that housed it but it did serve breakfast until midday and at reasonably low prices. Audrey and Joey sat opposite each other; Audrey was gulping down coffee while Joey quietly chewed on her toast, nervously glancing around every so often, her eyes searching for Professor Wilder but never finding him.

" He's not here," smiled Audrey, putting her mug on the table. Joey sighed and hung her head before looking up at her friend.

" I know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I know that anything happening between us is probably a big mistake, right?" she looked up at Audrey for some kind of answer. Some damnation of their relationship so she could just end it before it began.

" Do you like this guy?" she asked, eating a mouthful of pancake. Joey nodded, a shy smile on her face. " Then stop worrying and just get on with it. He obviously likes you, just do it,"

Joey knew that Audrey was right but the idea of "just doing it" with Professor Wilder seemed strange. She could barely call him David, even when they were alone at his house. Her mind was in turmoil; images forbidden kisses with Wilder over coffee flooded her brain. Why was she so confused about this? She knew that she really liked him and she kind of got the feeling that he felt the same way so why was she fighting it so hard?

" I have his class this afternoon," Joey sighed again, giving up on her toast and starting on her cup of coffee.

" Oh my God. Are you going?" said Audrey, flicking her hair over her shoulder and looking intently at Joey.

" Of course I'm going. I mean, I can't miss his class, I can't miss any class,"

" Joey, breathe. I'm sure it'll be really professional. It's not like he can ogle you while he's teaching. Although, that would be kind of cool…" smiled Audrey. Joey shook her head in exasperation and finished her coffee.

" I better go and get ready. God, I'm even thinking about what to wear. When did this happen to me?" groaned Joey, standing up to leave the canteen. Audrey joined her and took her arm.

" Honey, I can categorically say that you are in this total lust-ville. You so have to keep seeing him, I love you like this!!" she squealed as they walked back to the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Professor Wilder walked up and down the classroom, attempting to keep his mind on the conclusion of his lecture but unable to stop noticing the way Joey kept nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. Her head kept moving slightly to either side and he knew she was practising a speech for him. He stopped pacing and jumped up onto the desk at the front of the room.

" The key to being a great writer," he started, "…is to write about something you know and love. The more you know about your subject then the less likely it is to be awful,"

" But isn't that just a huge cliché?" asked one girl sitting at the back of the room.

" It can be, it all depends. I say that the key to being a great writer is just being great. It's not something that you can find or just do; you have to be a writer in order to write. I know that came out like Yoda but I mean it. People are born writers, you can't just decide to become one. Everyone in this room is a born writer; I'm just helping you hone your natural abilities. So go, write. Get outta here. You can bug me on Monday," he smiled. The class immediately gathered their things and noisily dispersed, a few girls hanging back with some excuse to talk to him but leaving when they realised he was waiting for Joey. She remained seated at the front of the class.

He jumped down from his desk and sat next to her in the row of seats, she turned to face him. His eyes were dancing as they looked into hers and she knew that Audrey was right; "just do it".

" Can I help you with something, Miss Potter?" he asked, smiling as her hand reached out and took his.

" I hope so. I want to see you again, tonight if you can," she grinned. She had not only shocked Wilder but herself as well; her powers of confidence had sprung up from nowhere. He quickly glanced behind him, checking to ensure they were alone.

" Well, I will be at home tonight. I can't stop a student from just stopping by if she so desired," he smiled.

" I might stop by at about eight then," Joey smiled in return and grabbed her bag, Wilder moved back to let her out. She was so close to him that he could smell her hair; she could smell his aftershave and it took all of her power not to kiss him there and then, right at the front of the class. As she walked away, she trailed her arm out behind her, her hand still in his, never wanting to let go.

Jen was coming over to meet Audrey and Joey for dinner at six so Joey rushed back to the dorm to get ready. Her blood was singing in her ears as she hurried across campus, her smile seemed ready to crack her face at any second and she had never felt more alive than she did at that moment. Audrey was unsurprisingly in front of the mirror, perfecting her make-up when Joey walked into their room. She dumped her bag on her bed and opened her wardrobe doors, looking through her dresses for something to wear tonight.

" Well? Are you just gonna stand over there in silence or are you gonna tell me what happened with Wilder?" asked Audrey, deftly flicking the mascara brush through her eyelashes.

" I'm going to see him tonight. After dinner," she grinned, still rummaging for a dress. " What are you wearing tonight?"

" Haven't decided yet. So, what did he say?"

" He just said that he couldn't stop me from coming over and that he'd be in all night," Joey couldn't stop smiling, she pulled out a plain black shift dress with a diamante pattern at the hem next to a slit on the left leg. She held it up to Audrey who nodded and turned back to the mirror.

" Are you going straight from the restaurant?"

" I think so. I told him I might be there at about eight,"

" Keeping it vague; smart move. Oh, and you should wear a scarf with that," commented Audrey as she finished her make-up and began to search through her own wardrobe. Joey went to the bathroom to get changed and put on her own make-up, by the time she got out Audrey was wriggling into a tight, red skirt with her favourite black, cowl-neck vest top. A knock at the door announced Jen's arrival and Joey opened the door and invited her in.

" Thanks for the invite, guys. I really needed to get out," said Jen, sitting on Audrey's bed.

" It's cool. Can't have a girl's night out without you," said Audrey, "We should get going, it's nearly time,"

" Are we going to Pacey's little restaurant?" begged Jen. Joey smiled as Audrey's face lit up at the mention of Pacey's name.

" Table's booked, sweetie. He's gonna die when he sees us, we look amazing!" grinned Audrey, grabbing her bag as the three friends left the dorms for a good night out.

New chapters up in next few days – please r & r


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The restaurant was bustling but the girls had plenty to discuss while they waited for their order, mainly Joey's budding romance with her English professor, which Jen still hadn't heard anything about. Audrey was delighted that she was able to impart the entire saga to a fresh audience, Joey warned Jen to sit comfortably before Audrey started.

" Oh my God. Professor Wilder is so gorgeous and little Joey here has been spending loads of time with him over this dead woman, right? Anyway, they go out for this celebration dinner or whatever because they've finished the little project thing and Joey ends up kissing him. Only, she gets really freaked out and runs away but she stayed at his 'til really late last night and she's going there again tonight!" babbled Audrey, Jen listened intently, looking up at Joey in amazement.

" Go Joey! I always wanted to sleep with a college professor," smiled Jen.

" I'm not sleeping with him. We're just friends, it's not like we're in a relationship or anything,"

" Yeah, friends who swap body fluids!" laughed Audrey. Joey smiled and shook her head; nothing could dampen her mood. She was out with her friends, about to enjoy a really good meal cooked by another friend and then she was off to talk the night away with a man who made her stomach tingle. Even the thought of him caused butterflies to swarm and a blush to rise to her cheeks.

" Ignore her, Jo. If you're happy then it shouldn't matter what anyone else says," smiled Jen, taking a bite out of a bread stick that were sitting in the centre of the table. Audrey was pre-occupied, having told the Wilder tale she could now return to her main entertainment, Pacey-watching. Joey had been teasing her mercilessly for weeks about her little crush but she couldn't ignore the fact that Pacey was majorly hot.

" Thank you Jen. I _am_ happy; he's wonderful. I mean, he's so mature and we talk about everything and we're on the same wavelength. We totally click, you know what I mean?" babbled Joey, sipping her water. Jen laughed and nodded, she hadn't seen her friend like this in a long time. She failed to recall if even Dawson had caused these outbursts of emotions and animated conversation about men.

" So Joey, what's the plan of attack? I mean, we can't have you freaking out again. I don't think I could take it," beamed Audrey from across the table. Having satisfied her wandering eye with a few glimpses of Pacey in the kitchen, she turned full attention to Joey.

" I don't have a plan of attack. I'm just dropping by, I'm not expecting anything,"

" Well, I am and if you don't deliver Joey Potter then I'm going to have to just… Well, I don't know what but I won't be happy," shouted Audrey. Other diners raised their heads at the noise and looked over to the girls' table, Joey hid her head in embarrassment but Audrey just stared right back until they turned away.

" I think this is going to be an interesting meal," laughed Jen as their food was brought over.

The three friends sat on the bench at the bus stop around the corner from Professor Wilder's house. Joey was checking her watch every two minutes but something was keeping her from leaving. They all sat in silence, watching the traffic drive by and the people walking about. Joey checked her watch again; ten minutes past eight. Well, she had said "about eight". Audrey stood up in front of Joey and looked down at her friend.

" I'm sorry, Joey but I'm going home. Are you gonna go knock on that gorgeous man's door or are you coming back to the dorm?" said Audrey, Jen stood up to join her. Joey looked up at them both and stood up purposefully.

" I'm going to Wilder's," she announced, grabbing her bag before kissing both Jen and Audrey and walking around the corner that had been scaring her all evening. Audrey and Jen debated whether to follow her or not but decided that it would be far too mean and started the long walk to Grams' house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Joey walked up to Wilder's front door and knocked hard, he opened it within seconds. Joey smiled; it was a clear sign that he'd been waiting for her to arrive. He'd been waiting by the door for her to knock on it.

" Hey you," he smiled, moving aside to let her come in. She walked inside, only the third time so far but it still felt like the first – illicit and somehow wilful. Joey Potter was finally doing something that she wanted, damn the rules. She wanted to be there, she wanted to be with David Wilder and she didn't want to leave. She placed her bag on the floor next to the coat stand and slid her long cream coat off, hanging it up before moving through to the living room and sitting on his sofa. She didn't say a word; she just sat there. There was a book open facedown on the coffee table and a glass of wine sitting next to it, he'd been reading while he waited. He poured another glass of wine and set it down in front of her.

" You know I'm under-age!" she grinned, taking a sip. He laughed softly and sat beside her, his fingers instinctively moving to her hair, pushing it from her face and behind her ear. She moved her head into his hand so that his fingers were touching her cheek; she closed her eyes and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, softly and gently, her hands went to his face and they sat kissing for what seemed like hours though it was only minutes.

" What am I going to do with you?" he said as he pulled away, picking up his glass of wine and leaning back into the sofa. Joey picked up her own glass and took another sip; she picked up his book – Great Expectations – and smiled to herself. She had never pictured Wilder as a Dickens fan, his writing was so descriptive and verbose, an attribute that Wilder hated in his students.

" Do I get to call you David now?"

" Well, seeing as it's my name, I would say yes,"

" Okay, that's gonna be really weird. What with you being my professor and everything. It's bad enough seeing you in class, you just pace up and down looking at me and I just can't help imagining…"

" Imagining what?" smiled Wilder. Joey grinned into her glass, she could feel her cheeks burning and knew that his eyes were burning into her. She could feel his gaze trying to infiltrate her soul; she would freely let him in if he asked. She put her glass down on the table and placed her hands on his, she looked up into his eyes. His smile just melted everything inside her that was telling her to slow down, her resolve quickly melting under his fiery eyes.

" Just silly stuff. Like what it would be like if we were a real couple. Y'know, restaurants and flowers and kissing you whenever I wanted to and…staying here if it got too late to go home," Joey smiled nervously, hoping that all this talk of fantasy wasn't scaring him away. He just sat there staring at her, smiling that smile that made her feel like the only woman in the world.

" Is it too late for you to go home?" he smiled, moving closer to her. She brushed her hair behind her ear and shrugged, shyly looking around the room. Anything to not have to look at him in the eyes, anything to not see him, anything for him not to see her. She felt vulnerable, she had told him what she wanted from him and he wasn't running away. He was staying still and he wanted her to stay still with him.

" I guess it is a little late," she whispered as he untied her scarf and began softly kissing her neck, his arms moving around her and gathering her up, bringing her to him. " I guess I could stay if you don't mind,"

" I don't mind," he whispered into her ear before kissing her earlobe. He moved her around so that she was sitting on his lap, facing him. She looked into his eyes and smiled, her nerves were floating away. Audrey's voice was in her ear telling her to "just do it", Jen telling her that if she was happy then nobody else mattered and as Wilder continued kissing her neck and throat she heard herself say his name:

"David,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Joey could easily have slept for a few more hours but her cell-phone was vibrating on the bedside table causing a highly annoying and loud buzzing noise. Wilder was stirring next to her, how could he sleep through the noise? She reached for the phone and pushed the green button.

" Hello?" she yawned, closing her eyes again. The thick dark curtains blacked out the morning sun so Joey could pretend that it was still last night. She tentatively reached a foot out, touching Wilder's bare foot before pulling back, a smile creeping across her face.

" Look, I know it's Saturday morning which meant that last night was Friday night and I know that meant that you didn't have to come home but you didn't come home!! Where the hell are you?" shouted Audrey so loud that Joey had to move the phone away from her ear. 

" I'm at Wilder's, I'll talk to you later," she sighed and cut Audrey off before she could reply, she then switched the cell-phone off altogether and placed it back on the bedside table. She turned on to her side and looked at Wilder, his eyes were shut but she knew he was awake. She traced his lips with a finger, causing him to smile and begrudgingly open his eyes.

" Was that the inquisition?" he mumbled, reaching his arm over Joey and pulling him towards her. She let herself be pulled into his arms and twisted her body so that they lay together in bed, his arm around her shoulders and her nestling into his chest.

" Audrey, sometimes I feel like we're married,"

" I'm sure she's just checking up on you. I know I'd be worried if you didn't make it home," he murmured, attempting to go back to sleep. Joey sat up and looked at him intently, he blinked his eyes open again.

" You'd be worried? About me? Well, aren't you just the cutest?" she teased. He mockingly slapped the top of her arm and she relaxed beside him once more. " You do realise that I actually have to leave today…at some point anyway,"

" Yeah, you've probably got stuff to do. I've got stuff too, y'know," he smiled, running his fingers through her hair. " I don't suppose you're gonna make me breakfast in bed?"

" Yeah right! I'm the guest, you should be cooking for me!" Joey laughed, picking up one of her pillows and smacking him over the head with it. He laughed and hit her back with his own pillow and soon they were laughing breathlessly as they sat up and pounded each other with pillows. " You know, I was telling Audrey yesterday about how mature and grown up you were and look at you now. It really is a disgrace,"

" We could talk about Sylvia Plath if you want. Isn't she the one all you teenagers 'dig' now?"

" No way. I've had enough of that woman to last me a lifetime. Maybe you should make us breakfast," she smiled, using her feet to inch Wilder out of the bed. He finally gave in and got out of bed, leaving Joey to lay back and think about what happened next. Was she supposed to keep all these feelings quiet just because Wilder was her professor? If she didn't, he could lose his job and then he'd have to move to get another one and they would end up separated anyway.

She wandered into his kitchen wearing one of his over-sized shirts that reached to her knees. He was brewing coffee and serving out two plates of bacon and eggs with toast. She grinned at the image of him; he had always been Professor Wilder with his shirts and trousers and sarcastic comments, now he was David – cooking breakfast in his boxer shorts. She sat at the breakfast bar, lifting herself onto one of the high stools; he turned and passed her a plate of food.

" What would happen if I quit your class?" queried Joey, taking a bite out of a piece of toast. He frowned as he sat next to her.

" Nothing. I mean, you don't need my help to write, your work is amazing. Why are you even thinking about this?"

" Because I figured that if I quit your class then you won't be my professor and we don't have to hide from everyone. What do you think?"

" I honestly don't know if it would work. I mean, I'd still be a professor even if I weren't yours. I don't know if the powers that be make a distinction,"

" Then find out, I want to stop sneaking around. I want to be able to smile when I see you instead of hiding, I want to stay over without worrying about someone seeing me leave the next day,"

" Okay, Joey Potter. I will find out. Anything to keep that smile on your face,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Are you serious? I don't believe you, you're seriously gonna drop a class just so you can be his bunny for a few months? Have you gone mad or something?" shouted Audrey from the bathroom. Joey laid back on her freshly made bed and sighed.

" It feels right, I just know that it's gonna be longer than a few months. I can feel it, Audrey. Isn't that enough?"

" That's just the sex talking, which by the way; oh my God! I want full details after I've finished shouting at you!" said Audrey, walking of the bathroom and perching on the end of Joey's bed. She grinned and covered her face with his hands.

" I just want to be with him. Is that a lot to ask? And if dropping his class is the way to do that then I'll do it. He's more important right now,"

" Really? Wow. Okay, I give up, I hate fighting with you. You're too intelligent. So, tell me everything, was it really good? I bet it was, it always is when they're older!" grinned Audrey, shaking Joey by the legs until she sat back up.

" I'm not telling you anything," smiled Joey, " It was amazing though!" She started to laugh; Audrey's grin grew wider as she watched her friend squirm at the thought of the night before.

" Joey, does he know how you feel? I mean really know?"

" I think he does, he was really cool about me dropping my class and everything. He'd know I was serious if I was talking about that, wouldn't he?"

" Yeah, but did you actually tell him the part about him being more important than class? Joey, is he 'the one' or something?"

" He's not 'the one', Audrey. I just feel like he's the right guy, it's like all I can see is how wrong everyone else is for me; Elliot, Charlie, everyone," blushed Joey. Audrey started to laugh, Joey frowned at her; confused by her friend's reaction to the big confession of the evening.

" Well, Miss Potter. I think we have a decision; you need to go and tell him right now. Just go over there and make sure that he knows exactly how you feel. Just remember we're meeting the guys at eight in the bar. You got an hour," ordered Audrey. Joey stood up and shrugged her coat on.

" Wish me luck," she smiled.

" Luck," smiled Audrey as Joey excitedly rushed out of the room.

As Joey rounded the corner and stood facing David's house, she began to question whether she was doing the right thing. What if she changed everything by telling him how she felt? What if he didn't feel the same? What if he knew he never could? She swallowed back her fears and doubts and stepped forward, towards the pathway leading to his front door. The living room light was shining through the open window and she could see him wandering about inside, pen in mouth and crumpled papers in hand. With her heart in her throat, she knocked loudly on the wooden door and listened for movement inside, hearing footsteps get louder as they grew closer to the door.

" Joey? What are you doing here?" he frowned as he opened the door. David was shocked by Joey's visit but he was glad at the sight of her, Joey looked awkward but he thought she looked just as beautiful as she had that morning.

" I'm really sorry, are you busy? I knew I should've called, I'll just go. We can talk tomorrow," she mumbled before turning to leave. Wilder stepped out of the doorway and turned her towards him by her shoulders.

" Joey, I'm just marking papers. Don't be so silly, come in," he said, ushering her inside and taking her coat.

" I can't stay long," started Joey, sitting on the sofa and twisting her body to face him, " I just needed to tell you something. Well, let you know what's going on. I knew if I didn't do it now then I never would and I really wanted you to know…"

" Know what?" he smiled, sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

" I wanted to tell you that I really like you," blushed Joey, "I know that things aren't ideal for us but I don't care. I don't care what anyone says, I just want us to be together. College and everything mean nothing right now, all that matters is that we're together. I don't want to sneak around just to see you or be worried about sneaking out of here if I spend the night. I don't care who sees us, I just care about us and how I feel about you,"

Joey knew that she had muddled up the speech that she had so perfectly crafted as she had raced to his house. She continued to stare at her hand, resting in his. She didn't want him to speak. Her entire being was petrified that he would reject her, that her outburst had been too emotional and he didn't want to be with her.

" I don't know what to say," he started, " I haven't heard back from the college but to be honest, I don't think I care either. They can't say anything about it, it's my personal life, it doesn't affect my work,"

" Thank God. I was so worried you were going to think I was crazy or something," laughed Joey and threw her arms around his neck. She never wanted to let go and they sat on the sofa in each others arms for what seemed like forever. Joey pulled away and looked up into his eyes, they were dancing in the light again. She loved it when they did that. " I've gotta go, I'm meeting my friends in the bar,"

David's face fell; he had obviously been hoping that now their relationship had been sorted out, she would be staying longer. Joey had noticed the disappointment and decided that the best way for her best friends to meet her new boyfriend was to invite him along to the bar. She smiled a little at the word 'boyfriend'; David Wilder was a man. Her man.

" Why don't you come with me? It'll be nice for everyone to meet you," she grinned.

" You sure you won't be embarrassed with an old guy like me tagging along?"

" You don't feel old to me!" she said as she kissed his neck and manoeuvred herself into his arms. David had no choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The gang sat at their usual table in 'Cassandra's', their favourite bar was well-known for not carding any female customers and Pacey had ensured that Jack, Dawson and himself had been supplied with top-notch fake ID cards at the start of the semester. Everyone was chatting mindlessly and sipping at their drinks when Audrey's mobile phone began to ring.

" Excuse me," she smiled at Pacey and left the table, " Joey Potter, where the hell are you? Okay, but are you sure you wanna do that? You do know that everyone is here, I mean everyone in the sense of Dawson, Pacey, everyone. Well, it's your party, princess, see you in a min," Audrey returned to the table and took a sip of her white wine; everyone was staring at her with questioning looks on their faces.

" Where is she?" asked Pacey. Audrey looked over at Jen and smiled before starting.

" She's on her way…she's bringing her new boyfriend," laughed Audrey. Jen immediately dropped her head onto the tabletop. " I warn you now, please be nice to her. She really likes this one and you hyenas tend to be a little abrasive,"

" I'm guessing you two know who he is," said Jack, poking Jen in the ribs until she lifted her head and nodded. Audrey looked back over her shoulder as Joey entered the bar, her hand trailing out behind her. She waved to the table with her free hand but everyone ignored her, aching to see who was going to walk in behind her. The table remained silent as Professor David Wilder entered the bar, still hand in hand with Joey.

" Hey guys," smiled Joey, pushing David forward slightly, " This is David. David, this is Pacey, Audrey, Jack, Jen and Dawson," David shook hands with everyone before disappearing to the bar.

" So, Jo. Is this so he can buy you booze?" laughed Pacey, Audrey kicked him under the table but it did no good. He and Jack had been on form tonight and they couldn't let this easy target slide. " I mean, I know you're working a lot lately but alcohol is not the answer!" Joey just glared at him, not allowing him to wind her up. At least not in front of everyone else.

" Well, who wouldn't like him?" said Jack, taking a gulp from his pint. Joey started to smile, thankful of the support. " Tall, dark, handsome and he marks your papers? By the way, how are you doing in his class?"

Pacey started laughing hysterically until Audrey kicked him again. A little harder this time. Joey looked over at Dawson who hadn't spoken yet but was drinking his beer and watching David walk back from the bar. He sat down next to Joey and handed her a glass of wine, she thanked him and nudged him with her elbow. He felt awkward being there but he knew that it meant a lot to Joey, especially as she had such a tight-knit group of friends.

" So, how did you and Joey meet?" smiled Pacey. Joey covered her face with her hands and laughed, thankfully, David started to laugh too. Even Dawson managed a smile. The table was soon deep in conversation and despite the age difference David was fitting in fine. Only Dawson kept himself back from the conversation, choosing to drink his beer and occasionally glance at Joey as she casually placed her hand on David's arm or picked imaginary bits of fluff from his t-shirt.

" Dawson, will you come to the bar with me?" asked Joey. Dawson stood without answering and they both disappeared around the corner, leaving Jack and Jen to bombard David with questions while Audrey attempted to seduce Pacey.

" You okay?" asked Dawson as they reached the bar. Joey turned to face him.

" I was about to ask you the same thing. You've barely said a word to me or David since we arrived, have I done something wrong?"

" Of course not. It's just strange seeing with you with someone else. It's always going to be like that, I guess. I just have to get used to the idea, that's all,"

" Dawson, I don't want you to 'get used to the idea'. I want you to be happy for me. I thought you'd really like David, he's an amazing man," Dawson looked over to the table, watching David and Jen animatedly chatting and realised that there was never going to be a time that he would be happy with Joey's new boyfriend. It wasn't that he wanted her for himself, but that he didn't want anyone else to have her.

Joey looked up at Dawson and realised that all the aching, unknown feelings for him had disappeared. He was looking at her new boyfriend, unable to figure out the how's and why's but Joey didn't care. She loved Dawson as much as she ever had and nothing could ever change that but she realised that she could never love him as more than a friend. Lovers would probably come and go but that was a role that would never be filled by Dawson. He still saw her as little Joey Potter from across the creek and there were times when she saw him as little Dawson Leery but she had grown. She was different and even if he couldn't see that, it didn't matter. She was happy, happy knowing she was falling for David and happy knowing that Dawson would always be her friend. Dawson looked back at Joey as she stared up at him and decided that no matter what he was her best friend. No matter what, he would always be her friend.

*After some consideration, I have decided to continue this story rather than write a sequel so stay tuned, it should be up very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joey refused to open her eyes; she could feel the warm sunlight on her eyelids through a crack in the curtains. David had forgotten to close them properly when they arrived home. She smiled at the thought of David meeting her friends; he had seemed ill at ease at first but soon became more open and talkative. She still felt slightly guilty for leaving earlier than everyone else but she couldn't really ask David to spend the entire night with her friends. Besides, it gave Audrey ample opportunity to lure Pacey back for some after hours seduction. She leaned across and rested her head on David's chest; he moved his arm so she could cuddle into him. She reached her arm across his stomach and smiled to herself.

" Are you going to make breakfast this time?" he mumbled, his voice sleepy and his eyes still closed.

" I guess so," she sighed, kissing his chest and climbing out of bed. She wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen, she felt strange making breakfast. She hadn't really known David that long yet here she was, walking around his house as if she owned it and making breakfast as if the food in the cupboards was her own. But despite feeling unusual, she also felt happy. David was obviously enjoying having her here, she was thinking too much.

She stood in front of the fridge, whisking pancake batter in a plastic jug when the telephone started to ring. It rang shrilly three times; David was showing no sign of picking up the extension upstairs so Joey picked up the phone.

" Er…hello?" she said, unsure of what to say or who it could possibly be on a Sunday morning. It was a woman, an older woman who asked for him by name. David. " He's in bed right now. Do you want me to get him or shall I take a message? Okay, thanks,"

Joey put the receiver down and continued whisking her batter; she was feeling a pang of jealousy. The woman had sounded like the woman David had taken out, the one he used to try and make her jealous, the one who had forced them back together.

" Who was it?" shouted David from the top of the stairs.

" Some woman, said she'd see you tomorrow," Joey shouted back before pouring the batter into the heated frying pan. She served out two plates of pancakes and searched the cupboards for any sign of maple syrup.

" It's in the fridge," smiled David, walking into the kitchen. She spun around and looked at him, his hair was wet from the shower and he looked gorgeous in his loose beige combat trousers and white t-shirt. She looked down at herself, she had slept in his oversized white shirt again and it was covered in spatters of pancake batter, so much for making an impression in the morning. She fished the syrup out of the fridge and the two of them tucked into their Sunday morning pancakes.

" Any plans today?" asked Joey through a mouthful of pancakes.

" Just grading your papers for tomorrow," he said, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

" Maybe I should get out of your hair today then,"

" Okay. You don't have to, it's no problem if you want to stay,"

" No, it's cool. I have to see the guys anyway; I didn't catch up as much as I'd have liked last night. I'll just get my coat,"

" Joey, you don't have to go now!" said David, standing up to follow her out of the room.

As much as Joey was falling for David, she didn't want to jinx it by outstaying her welcome or getting into a stupid argument over the phone call, which she knew she probably would do. Plus, she'd never live it down if she were actually in the room while he marked her paper, Pacey would never let her. She flung her coat on, kissed David passionately and disappeared from the house without a word.

Audrey was still in bed when Joey got back to the dorm, she opened her eyes when Joey closed the door and sat up immediately.

" Where were you as if I need to ask?" said Audrey, eyeing Joey's slightly dishevelled appearance.

" David got a call this morning and it totally freaked me out,"

" Really? Was it another woman?" laughed Audrey in an astonishingly bad French accent. Joey glared at her in warning, "Oh Joey, I'm sorry. What did she sound like?"

" Like a woman. She sounded like that professor he takes out every so often. But if she's calling then he's going to have to tell her that he's not single and then he'll have to tell her that it's me and then everything could fall apart. She could tell the dean, David could lose his job…"

" Back up, bunny. I thought you didn't care if the dean found out,"

" I don't. I just… God, Audrey, I thought it was going to be fun. I really like him but I don't want to screw his life up,"

" Shouldn't he be the one to decide what happens to his life?"

" Yeah, but I can't do it to him. I just don't want him to lose his job over this. It's too soon to know, what if he loses everything and then we break up?" said Joey, lying down beside Audrey on the bed.

" But you said you couldn't see yourself with anyone else. Too be honest, Joey, I'm getting a little confused. What do you actually want?"

" I don't know. I just want to be with him but I don't want to have any bearing on his job or anything. Why is this such a big deal?"

" Because it is. It's just the way it is and you have to deal with that. He's carrying on regardless, why can't you do the same?" asked Audrey.

Joey sat in silence. It was true that they had both decided to ignore the 'powers that be' at the college but now she was thinking about it, now that there was an actual chance they could find out, Joey was not so sure. Worthington had been her dream and now she was here, she couldn't give that up for David. She couldn't give that up for anyone. Yet she didn't want to be the cause of David losing his job, what if he had to leave Worthington and find a new job? They would break up anyway if he had to leave Boston. It was all too much to think about.

" Get up and come for coffee, Audrey. I need a change of scenery,"

" No problem but you might think about showering first. You smell like Wilder!" smiled Audrey, pushing back her duvet. Joey grinned back and vanished into the bathroom.

Boston was never really busy on Sundays, it wasn't like New York – the city that never slept, never slowed down, never stopped. Joey loved Boston on Sundays, nobody was in a rush, nobody was too busy and her favourite café was always quiet. Joey sipped at her cappuccino while Audrey gazed at the cake stands behind the counter. She finally got up and ordered a Danish pastry before sitting back down to her own cup of coffee.

" Better now?" she said, her lips covered in clear icing, which she licked off with relish.

" Much," said Joey, stealing a corner of Audrey's pastry. Audrey gave her a glare before smiling and continuing to eat. " Do you really think that David and I can last?"

" Seriously? I don't know, Joey. You're a lot happier than I've seen you in ages but it's giving you so much stress. What do you think?"

" I'd like to think so, I really think I'm falling in love with him,"

" This soon?" said a shocked Audrey. Joey nodded and smiled to herself, drinking more of her coffee and watching Audrey's expression change. " Cool,"

" I think so. I guess we can deal with the dean finding out when he finds out. There's no use dwelling on it, it could ruin everything before it's even begun,"

" That's my Joey Potter!" said Audrey, nodding her head in agreement. As if on cue, Joey's mobile started to ring. David's name flashed on the calling screen, Joey picked it up.

" Hey you," she cooed into the phone, Audrey stuck her fingers down her throat and pretended to throw up. Joey threw a serviette at her. " Yeah, I'm listening. I'm with Audrey, why? No, think about it, how could he possibly know? Okay, I'm on my way, just calm down. See you soon, yeah, bye,"

" What's up?" asked Audrey as Joey gathered up her coat and handbag. Joey brushed her hair out of her face and sighed in exasperation.

" The dean just called him. Asked him to come in and see him tomorrow morning, David said he sounded 'knowing'. He's just panicking," said Joey matter-of-factly.

The two friends left the café and headed over to David's house. Audrey was impressed by how confident Joey had sounded but in reality, Joey was panicking just as much as David was. Joey was absolutely petrified.

David opened the door while Joey was still knocking on it. She had parted ways with Audrey before she had arrived at David's house. He literally dragged her through the door and slammed it shut. Joey was more than a little annoyed at David's behaviour but decided to bite her tongue until he'd calmed down. Joey folded her coat over the back of the sofa and sat down. David was still on edge but less so than when he had called her. He sat down next to her and she gave him a questioning look, trying to maintain her sense of calm.

" Why else would he want to see me?" said David, reading the look on her face.

" I don't know. Job review, promotion, something. Nobody knows about us, at least not anybody who'd call the dean of Worthington on a Sunday afternoon," she argued. David sighed and put his arm around Joey's shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

" I'm really sorry. I was just really worried that if he knew then something awful would happen, you'd leave or I'd have to leave,"

" Nothing's going to happen, okay? Just forget about it and see what the dean has to say tomorrow,"

" Okay, so now that you're here, are you staying?" he asked. Joey nodded. " Good, you ran off so early this morning…"

" I know; it was that woman. I don't know, I just felt like an intruder, she made me feel so young,"

" You are young, Joey" he smiled.

" I know that, but _you_ don't make me feel young, you make me feel different and she kinda brought me back down to earth,"

" Well, I called her back and straightened her out. She knows I'm not single now," he said.

" You didn't tell her about me, did you?"

" No, it's too soon to announce ourselves to the world, don't you think?" he said, stroking her hair. Joey nodded but couldn't help but think that she'd already introduced him to her world; Audrey, Jack, Jen, Pacey and Dawson. She understood that he had more to lose than her but it still felt like they were hiding away.

" So that's decided then, we wait until tomorrow, see what the dean says and go from there," announced Joey, sounding vaguely confident. David nodded and went to make coffee. Joey watched him leave the room, knowing that he was buying into her confidence. Now all she needed was to buy into it herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

David Wilder hadn't stepped foot into the dean's office since his interview at Worthington years before and even then it had been daunting. He sat outside the office now, the dean's secretary eyeing him up as he silently screamed. He felt like a naughty kid, waiting outside the principal's office to be punished. Only it wasn't detention this time, it was forced resignation or dismissal, not really something a kid worries about.

" You can go in now, Professor Wilder," smiled the secretary, twisting a strand of hair around her finger and watching him as he stood and stiffly walked into the dean's office.

" David," said the dean warmly, standing up to shake hands across the desk before sitting down and gesturing to the empty chair. David sat down. " I realise that you're not teaching until this afternoon so I thank you for giving up your Monday morning,"

" No trouble," smiled David, his nerves had ebbed but he was still pumped full of adrenalin and aching to get out of that office.

" The thing is I've had a few reports from students claiming that you were being bothered by a Miss Josephine Potter. Naturally, I ignored these claims, we all know what female students can be like when it comes to a favourite tutor," he smiled. David's heart was sinking; it was about Joey. He knew about Joey.

" Yes, of course," he muttered.

" But, I had a phone call yesterday from Anne Williams, she teaches nineteenth century poetry. Well, she claims that she called your house early on Sunday morning and Miss Potter answered the telephone. I'm not insinuating anything but would you like to explain what Miss Potter was doing at your home at such an early hour?"

" She and I were going over a paper I had set. All students know that they're welcome at my home for that purpose," David lied, hoping that the dean would believe him.

" David, let's not cause any more embarrassment to either of us. Anne's phone call combined with the student reports, it all adds up. Obviously, nobody can prove that you are involved with your student but if you don't admit anything then we will be watching you, David. If you so much as step out of line once, you are out of Worthington, I'll see to that myself. Now, do you have anything that you would like to inform me of?"

" The relationship I have with Miss Potter is the exact same relationship I have with all of my students," said David calmly.

" That's all well and good but I think you are a liar and I _will_ be watching you," he warned. "Thank you for your time, David. Good day,"

David stood and briefly shook the dean's hand before quickly leaving the office. He ignored the secretary's eyes as he walked out of the building and towards the cafeteria where he was supposed to be meeting Joey. He lingered in the entrance, watching Joey as she sipped her coffee and waited for him.

" Hey Professor Wilder," said Audrey, David turned to face Joey's best friend.

" Hello Audrey, can you do me a favour and ask Joey to meet me at that bistro she likes?" he smiled, thankful that Audrey could deliver the message instead of him walking up to Joey and pulling her out of the cafeteria in front of everyone.

" She's right there, why don't you get her?" frowned Audrey before it dawned on her that David had just come from the dean's office. He couldn't be seen with Joey, the dean knew about their relationship. "Oh. Okay, I'll tell her,"

" Thank you," he smiled before turning on his heel and walking off.

Joey approached the café that she and Audrey had visited only the day before. The day she got the phone-call. Her heart was in her throat; part of her already knew that something bad had happened. All she could do was prepare for the worst. David was sitting at the back of the room, alone. She ordered a cappuccino and walked towards him, sitting opposite him and reaching her hands across the table to touch his. He allowed her to hold his hand for a moment before pulling away.

" What's going on?" she asked, confused by David's behaviour.

" I don't think this is working, Joey," he started. Joey went cold, tears stinging her eyes. She knew it wasn't David talking, she knew he didn't mean it. " We can't take the chance that the dean will find out about us. You don't want to leave school; I certainly don't want to lose my job. I think it's for the best,"

" You're so full of crap," Joey said, her voice low and filled with hurt. She understood why he was saying these things but that didn't stop him hurting her feelings. " Why are you lying to me, David? Does the dean know? Is that what this is about?"

" Joey, I just think we should quit while we're ahead. It makes more sense for both of us to just stop this now,"

" Just shut up. How can you say this to me? You know you're talking crap as well as I do. Please stop lying to me, it's not fair,"

David sighed and looked at her, Joey looked beautiful despite her ashen face and red eyes, desperate to cry. As much as he needed to, he knew that he couldn't go through with it. He needed her in his life.

" God, Joey. I'm sorry; I thought it would be the best idea. I'm so sorry," he smiled, reaching for her hand. A tear ran down Joey's cheek as she leapt from her seat and into his arms.

" What happened?" asked Joey, nuzzling into his neck. He held her tighter.

" The dean knows about us but I denied it, he said he'd be watching me so if anything goes wrong that can be pinned on me, I'm out of here,"

" We'll be okay, just don't ever do that again! We'll sort something out, we will," she said, tears flowing now and soaking through the shoulder of David's shirt. " I'll skip your class today, just so nobody can start anything,"

" Okay, I'd better get going anyway. I've got to get my things together before class. Will you come by later, when it's dark?" he smiled, pushing her back and wiping her cheeks with his hand. She looked up at him and nodded, still in disbelief that this could have been the end for her and David. " Good,"

He smiled at her and pulled her closer. As they kissed, Joey knew that right now, she didn't want to live without him. She wanted to be with him as often as possible and spend time with him, but with the dean breathing down their necks, what could be done?

David left Joey in the café, still sipping her cappuccino. She sat in silence, going over the events of the past few months in her mind before picking up her cell-phone and calling Dawson. She _needed_ to see Dawson.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By the time Joey arrived at her dorm room, Audrey had let everyone in and the entire gang were sitting about the place, chatting randomly about music and movies and college. She closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed next to Dawson who looked at her intently. She smiled weakly, she'd stopped crying but it would be easy for everyone to see that she had been.

" You called; I rallied the troops. What's up?" asked Dawson, putting a friendly hand on her knee. Joey placed her hand upon his, thankful of the gesture. Her attempt at a cool exterior had been given up and she could feel the tears welling up.

" I don't even know where to start. There's so much I haven't told you guys," she sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

" It's okay, Jo. You know we're here for you," smiled Pacey. Joey nodded in acknowledgement and sighed, wiping her eyes again.

" The dean found out about me and David and now I don't know what to do. I really want to be with him, I think I'm falling in love with him but I can't leave Worthington. So many people worked so hard to get me here, I can't just up and leave all that but David can't lose his job. I just don't know what to do, I love him so much," said Joey, tears now free-falling.

The room was silent with shock. Only Audrey knew how strongly Joey felt about David but nobody knew how serious the situation had become. Joey would never have even considered leaving Worthington for anyone when she started, yet now she talked about it openly. Even after only one meeting, everyone felt strongly about David having to lose his job over something so small as falling in love with the wrong girl.

" So you want us to tell you what we think you should do?" asked Jack, unsure of what else to say. There was nothing he could say to make the situation any better; he didn't know how it was going to end up.

" Pretty much. I don't _want_ to leave Worthington but if I can't think of anything else then there's nothing else that I can do. I'll just have to pay Bessie back and hope she won't hate me,"

" Don't be stupid, Jo. Bessie could never hate you for any reason," smiled Pacey. Joey smiled back, he was right. As overbearing as her sister was sometimes, Joey knew Bessie cared for her unconditionally. 

" I just can't believe this is happening. When did life get this complicated?" she sighed, rubbing at her temples.

" Look, Joey. As far as I can see, there's only one thing you can do. If you really want to be with him that much then you should just transfer to Boston Bay or something. Get out of Worthington, he keeps his job, you keep him," Audrey smiled sadly, knowing that if Joey followed her advice then she would be losing her best friend, not just her room-mate.

" Do you really think I should do that?" asked Joey, looking at each of her friends. Jen gave her a weak smile and nodded her head; Jack just shrugged while Pacey looked away. Joey turned around to face her best friend. " Dawson, what do you think?"

" I think that this guy must mean a lot if you're even considering leaving Worthington, so I think you should do whatever you can to stay together. If that means leaving college, then maybe you should leave college," he said, unsure of whether he meant it or not but knowing that it was what Joey needed to hear.

" Thank you so much, you guys. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. All of you," said Joey, fresh tears filling her eyes. She blinked them away as Audrey walked over to her bed and threw her arms around her. Joey hugged her friend back, grateful of the support but terrified of the decision she had just made. She was leaving Worthington. She was leaving Worthington for a guy.

" You sure you're doing the right thing?" asked Audrey after everyone had left. Joey was lying on her bed, she had been trying to get some sleep before she went over to see David but it was no use. Audrey was never going to let her relax. She sat up and looked across the room, Audrey was rearranging her underwear drawer again.

" It was your idea," groaned Joey, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

" I know that, kitten. I just want to know if you've thought it through or if you're just going with the crowd," said Audrey. " Not that I think you'd be the kind of person to just follow the general consensus but…"

" Audrey, I'm doing the right thing. Yes, it feels strange and I'm still unsure that I want to do it but it's the right thing to do. Can I go to sleep now?"

" No," said Audrey, continuing to fold her bras and arrange them in the drawer. Joey sighed and fell back on to the bed. " No, seriously. It's like eight thirty, you're late already,"

Joey looked across at her bedside alarm clock, the big red numbers blinking the time to her. She was late; she must have fallen asleep. She grabbed her coat and bag and raced out of the door without even saying a word to Audrey.

David's front door looked scarier every time she ventured near it. This time, she ran up the pathway and knocked on the door. David let her in immediately as he always did, she always wondered what he was doing in those two minutes before she arrived. Watching cheesy soaps or making coffee or reading Conrad or marking papers, she'd never know. She walked through the doorway and dropped her bag onto the floor, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him urgently. Passionately.

" What was that for?" smiled David when she finally broke away and composed herself.

" Because I love you," she laughed, " And because I know how to fix things,"

" Really? Well, that makes two of us. What have you thought up?"

" I'm going to leave Worthington," stated Joey. David frowned; he did not look impressed with her idea. " I can transfer to Boston Bay or have some time off college or something. If I leave then there's no reason we can't be together,"

" Please tell me that you haven't spoken to the academic registry about this?" said David, his voice grave and giving away his annoyance at the suggestion. Joey frowned and shook her head, David sighed thankfully.

" Why? What's going on?"

" I handed in my resignation this afternoon. My last lecture is on Friday morning," he smiled. The two of them stood in David's living room in silence, looking at each other but unsure of how to react. Joey was ecstatic that she could stay at Worthington and stay with David but he had still lost his job. David looked at her; he was so pleased that she had not left college before he had the chance to tell her what had happened.

" I thought you couldn't lose your job. You told me you couldn't afford to do this, David," said Joey, her face full of concern. David held her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes.

" I've got a new job. The English department at Boston Bay actually asked me to come and work for them. The dean even sent them a letter of recommendation. A week today and it's goodbye Worthington; hello Boston Bay!" he laughed. Joey looked up into his dark, dancing eyes and couldn't help but laugh too.

She didn't have to leave Worthington, David didn't have to leave Boston and they didn't have to leave each other. It was as if everything had fallen into place. Joey couldn't help but feel slightly surprised, just when she was beginning to feel that the world was against her, something wonderful happened to make it right again. She couldn't stop thinking that she could stay with David, their relationship was not over; it was just beginning. They could start again, a proper relationship away from the prying, judgmental eyes of the college, no more sneaking around and no more hiding away. It could be the real relationship that Joey had wanted, she'd told Audrey that she wanted no bearing on David's job and now she didn't. They were just two people. Two people falling in love, two people who couldn't be any happier.

THE END. 


End file.
